


Comforts at Dawn

by LadyOfDragonstone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Back rubs, Canon compliant after S7 finale, Comfort, Cuddling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, I wouldnt say its overly lovey dovey but soft fluff is my kink, Jonerys, Massage, Nipple Play, Nothing aggresive, One Shot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Snuggling, Starts off a bit angsty because Jon is a brooding mess but Dany is patient with him, Talking, Targaryen Flagship, Titty sucking because its underrated lol, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fluff fluff fluff, softies but they're eager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfDragonstone/pseuds/LadyOfDragonstone
Summary: Reluctant to leave the comfort of their bed, Jon and Dany settle to easing each other’s fears early in the morning.-    -   -    -    -    -    -    -   -    -    -    -    -    -   -    -    -    -    -    -   -    -    -    -   -    -   -    -Whether is was her words or her touches, a jolt of arousal coursed through him. Dany’s thumbs dug into the bottom of his spine and rubbed small circles there. When he felt the heels of her hands dig and glide across the skin, Jon could not contain a groan of satisfaction.Daenerys leaned down, her hair tickling his back as she kissed the base of his neck. “Does that feel good?”“Aye,” he managed, as her hands began to knead the ache from his shoulders.





	Comforts at Dawn

The scant light filtering in through the gaps of the drapes was enough to let him know dawn was approaching. Despite the chill in the air, and the winter winds blowing around the Targaryen flagship, Jon Snow was burning all over. Still groggy from sleep, he tried to push the furs away, only to find his new lover resting her head on his arm, nuzzling her nose into his shoulder. 

Waking up next to Daenerys was not something he was accustomed yet, but every morning almost felt like a pleasant surprise. Her supple body was pressed to his side while she slept; silver curls sprawled on their shared pillow. Jon could not have said who was the one to do it, but every morning, no matter how they would fall asleep, the two of them always seemed to wake up tangled in each other, sharing a single pillow. 

This morning, however, Jon settled by letting her rest peacefully on his outstretched arm, and kicking the furs away from their bodies with his legs. He welcomed the chilly air, cooling off the sweat from the previous night’s exertions; They had spent nearly the entirety of the night making love, eventually falling asleep sore but satisfied. Pleasantly sore, he admitted in silent amusement. 

It was far too early to wake her up, so he turned to admire the undisturbed look on her face. Dany’s ripe lips opened slightly as she dreamt. He wanted to kiss them. Instead, he placed his hand at the nape of her neck and stroked his fingers through the silver hair. 

It occurred to him that even gesture was risky. The thought came unbidden, but Jon could not deny the dangerous uncertainty of their passion. Still, he also knew running away from it would be no good. It had occurred to him more than once that it was their very union that would save the realm, but that may have been a selfish thought too. Gods, let me be selfish, he prayed as he watched the rise and fall of her chest. He had fought and died, and might do so again sooner than he’d wished. 

My life belongs to the realm, he thought solemnly, but not in this. Jon would not deny himself her love, so long as she offered it. 

He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, willing himself not to think about how badly things could escalate if he wasn’t careful. The best scenario would be one where they won the war and rode south to claim Daenerys’ throne. Then he would be … her king? her consort? Or would she want him to remain in Winterfell as Warden of the North? He opened his eyes, scanning through the wooden ceiling again. 

That was only if they won the war against the dead, but winning against the living was an entirely different matter. Jon rubbed his face with his free hand, dismissing any hint of sleep still left in him.

He untangled his arm from Daenerys as carefully as he could. Her pale skin was cold to the touch and covered in gooseflesh; Jon chided himself silently for uncovering her to the chilly air, and tucked the furs up to her chin again. Quietly, he made his way to the other side of the cabin and pulled aside one of the drapes, He gazed out the window into the frigid waters and tried to spot any land close, but it was too dark to make out anything. If truth be told, he was unsure if he wanted to arrive to White Harbor at all. Jon wished to see his brother and sisters more than anything, but waiting out the war in the comfort of a lover’s arms nearly made him forget about the incoming storm. But Daenerys was asleep now, and Jon found himself more disconcerted than he had been in a while.

As he thought about her, a faint rustling made him turn his head. The Queen was on her stomach, stretching out her limbs as far as she could and emitting a groan of pleasure. She said nothing, but smiled playfully at him and watched through heavy-lidded eyes. He returned the smile and turned back to look out of the window, trying to keep his composure, though he could feel his arousal stirring between his legs. 

“You ought to dress warmly, or you’ll catch a chill,” he said, “These are thick walls, but the winter grows more unforgiving every night.”

“Come and keep me warm then.” Her voice was slightly raw from sleep, yet it still came out as a purr. 

Jon chuckled, and shook his head. 

He heard shuffling behind him and felt as her arms snaked around his torso, pulling him back flush against her chest. Daenerys pressed a kiss at the base of his neck and rested her cheek on his shoulder. “Tell me what troubles you.” 

He covered her hands with his own and held her close to him as they watched the water grow lighter and lighter with dawn. He considered brushing it off and crawling back into the bed, but he wanted to hear her judgement. 

“Will we regret this, Daenerys?” His voice was quiet. “Are we doomed in pursuing this?” 

Her body tensed behind him, but her voice was full of confidence. “No, I believe we’ll be fine.” 

“I want to believe that,” Jon admitted. His thumb rubbed circles on the back of her hand. “If you and I were just a man and a woman—” 

“It might have been easier,” she granted, “Though there is no use in wishing it were otherwise. You are a King, and I am a Queen. We do what we must, though that is not to say we can’t have this for ourselves.” 

It was exactly what Jon thought, but it made his heart ache all the same. He pictured his family, how they had looked in Winterfell as children, and wondered how they would feel about their new Queen. Bran and Arya would welcome and, but Sansa wouldn’t like it at first, Jon knew. Though she might grow warm to Daenerys if not the Queen. The other Northerners, however … 

Jon remained quiet.

Her arms retreated away from his middle. “If you wish to put an end to this—” 

“No,” he said instantly, turning to face her. “I don’t want that.”

Daenerys sat down at the edge of the bed and patted the space next to her. Her state of undress was still affecting him, but Jon only curled only his arm around her waist after sitting down next to her. He pressed a kiss on the base of her neck, just as she had done, and nuzzled the length of her neck, taking comfort in the smell of her, then rested his cheek on her shoulder. Dany buried her hands in his hair and rubbed her fingers into the scalp, holding him close. 

They could hear the sailors moving, and the wind and water rushing outside, but the moment was peaceful. Jon was starting to feel drowsy again from the faint brushing sound of her fingers in his hair when Dany spoke up. 

“If you ever do want to put an end to this, though,” she said slowly, “Maybe not today or tomorrow, but if you ever do, you don’t need to hesitate. I won’t ever force your hand on this, and I promise that no matter what occurrs between us, the North will always remain under my protection.” 

He loosened his grip on her and pulled back to look into her eyes. Daenerys continued speaking with resolve, “You and your family as well. I’ll never let any harm come to any of you, no matter what happens.” 

Jon’s throat tightened; he cupped her cheek tenderly and titled her head for a languid, deep kiss. His lips moved slowly but firmly; his tongue stroked her bottom lip as his hands threaded through her hair. Dany sighed appreciatively into his mouth, placing her hands on the panes of his chest; reluctantly, Jon pulled away.

“I’m grateful in hearing you say so,” he admitted, “But I bend the knee because I already know what type of Queen you are. And the woman that you are, Daenerys,” he smiled fondly, “Well, I don’t believe I want to leave her at all.” 

The hands on his chest moved to grab on to his shoulders while her lips found their way again. Jon curled one hand at the back of her neck and slid another against the small of her back to press her closer. She pulled back with a grin and kneaded his shoulders. 

“You feel so tense, still. Would you like to go back to sleep?

“No.”

”You ought to ease up a bit and let me take care of you.” 

Jon leaned back into the furs, grinning, “How do you suggest I relax when you’re not wearing anything?” 

Daenerys smiled, biting into her lower flip in consideration; then, she stood up and picked up a silky, blue robe from across the room and draped it around herself. Jon had pushed himself onto his elbows to watch her curiously as she crawled back to his side. The robe made her look more modest, but could not hide the curves underneath. 

“Turn around.” 

Jon blinked. “What?” 

Daenerys grinned and ghosted her fingertips from the top of his chest to his navel. He shivered at the touch, but she pulled back her hand before going any lower. “Do you trust me? Go on, lay on your stomach. I’m helping you relax.” 

He raised his eyebrows but rolled onto his stomach all the same. “As you wish.”

Daenerys had seen him naked plenty of times on that voyage, and he knew his scarred stomach looked more unpleasant than his back, but being under her scrutiny still disquieted him a bit. He rested his head on his forearms and waited patiently until a single knuckle traced down the length of his spine, leaving the skin tingling on its wake.

“Hmm,” he heard her say, “You’re a beautiful man, you know that?”

He chuckled, aroused but unsure of how to reply. Her hands grabbed on to the sides of his torso and rubbed up and down. 

“You’re the most captivating woman I’ve ever met. Though you don’t need me to tell you that.” 

“I don’t,” she agreed happily, “But its wonderful to hear it from you. You’re the only one whose opinion matters.” 

Whether is was her words or her touches, a jolt of arousal coursed through him. Dany’s thumbs dug into the bottom of his spine and rubbed small circles there. When he felt the heels of her hands dig and glide across the skin, Jon could not contain a groan of satisfaction. 

Daenerys leaned down, her hair tickling his back as she kissed the base of his neck. “Does that feel good?” 

“Aye,” he managed, as her hands began to knead the ache from his shoulders, “You don’t have to- mhmm,” another groan escaped him. 

“Stop worrying,” she murmured, brushing her lips on the skin below his neck, “If you want me to stop, you need only say so.” 

Jon chuckled, “Hardly.” 

“Alright then.” One hand traveled down to squeeze at a butt cheek, “Then you ought to know I’m enjoying this, too.” 

Daenerys wanted him to enjoy himself, so he did. His eyes drifted shut as her hands worked their way around his back, firmly, but never hard enough to hurt. She placed her knees on either side of him and settled herself on his lower back, sometimes leaning down randomly to place kisses.

“You have a scar here too.” The tip of her finger brushed over his shoulder blade. “Its small. I hadn’t seen it before.” 

That scar he earned as he mounted his horse from Queenscrown to Castle Black. Jon remembered the wildling arrowhead that had pierced him, and the pained look on the girl who had shot it.

“It’s an arrow wound.” He paused, not wanting to disrupt the moment, “Someday I’ll tell you about it.” 

Daenerys understood. “My beautiful warrior King.” She pressed a firm kiss over the wound, murmuring against the marred skin.

Soft hands kneaded and massaged every muscle on his back. There was relief in knowing there would be no consequences from their time together, he told himself, letting go of worries for a moment. After a while, Jon was satisfied, but painfully erect too. 

He warned her to move before he sat up again, wondering what his Northmen would say if they knew the Dragon Queen had hands all over him. Jon chuckled darkly at the thought, then took her by the waist and beckoned her closer. Daenerys sat on his lap, settling her weight against him as he kissed her temple. Their time on the ship would end sooner than either of them wished, but he didn’t want to hurry this along. They had coupled many times now, but he wanted to take his time making love to her.

“I hope that pleased you,” Dany said, cupping his jaw and smiling knowingly. 

He kept his face even, “It was pleasant enough.” Dany huffed a laugh, and Jon couldn’t keep the smile from his face either. She dug her fingers into his curls, pulling him close for a chaste kiss.

Jon was content. “Will you allow me to please you now?” 

Her eyes dipped from his gaze to his lips; she leaned in, but instead of kissing him, she bit into his lower lip and pulled it lightly, evoking a guttural moan from him. His lips brushed and kissed a trail under her ear to her jaw as he undid the knot of her robe and slid the fabric from her shoulders, baring her breasts to him. He felt his mouth water at the sight, but made sure to kiss slowly from her jaw to her base of her neck before touching them, nipping and sucking at the skin until it was pink from the scratchiness of his beard and he was certain it would leave a mark. 

Dany’s breath hitched as he kissed between her breasts, cupping them, gently at first, then kneading them firmly. He showered light kisses at the top of her breasts, then pressed them together with his hands and nuzzled his face in between them lightly, circling the nipples with his thumbs.

By the time he lowered his mouth to her right breast, she was panting. He licked it with the flat of his tongue, until he was satisfied with the hardness of the peak, then he blew a breath of cold air on it before latching his mouth to it; He moaned, sucking down vigorously as if it was sustaining him; His tongue flicked at intervals, gently grazing the breast with his teeth but never biting down. Dany keened, clutching his head to her chest reverently. 

His lips released her with a soft ‘pop’ and a string of saliva to the peak, but before he could move to the other breast, He cupped the wet breast softly in his palm, and squeezed down on it, watching her lip tremble as she whimpered. Heat rushed to his groin in sharp waves.

“I feel—” she breathed out, so close that their lips brushed slightly, “I-It feels so tender, Jon.” 

Her voice had been soft, but the sound of his own name was enough to break his restraint. He pressed her against his chest and carefully rolled them over so that he could look down on her without crushing her. Her breaths were growing louder, and her grip on his hair was taut, but Jon only cared about descending on the second breast and ravaging it as he had the first one. He kissed, and suckled and nibbled, swirling his tongued around and over until she was squirming under him, her hands scratching his back and pulling him closer. 

The breathy moans turned to gasps, and Jon had to pull back to see that one of her hands had slid in between them to the top of her cunt, rubbing down earnestly and arching her hips to her own touch. The sight made him feverish. He sat up on his legs and yanked her closer; She drew a sharp breath, but kept bringing herself pleasure with her hand. 

She was sopping wet and flushed in between her legs. Jon delicately traced a finger to the length the swollen lips, barely grazing the slit; The pace of her hand quickened around her nub; He held her lower lips over to find her fluttering and close to release. Jon widened her legs further apart and he delved two fingers in, curling them at a pace he knew she would enjoy. Her hand faltered for a moment, but she only shut her eyes and increased the pace of her own ministrations to match his own. Soon enough, Daenerys shuddered and cried out. 

Her hand rested still on her mound as she took a moment to compose, breathing heavily and looking at the ceiling with glazed eyes; Jon settled his hands on her thighs as kneaded the muscles lightly with his thumbs, just as she had done. Daenerys raised her eyes to his, then reddened under his gaze. 

Still kneeling between her legs, he leaned down and pressed a kiss on her navel, nibbling the skin gently with his teeth before moving up to hover right over her face. Jon had barely been able to look at her before she pulled him down for a kiss. The act had made his manhood buck on her wet core, and Jon’s breath caught as he pulled back from the kiss. He lifted his hips off her and took a shaky breath, knowing he was near ready to burst. 

Dany chuckled breathlessly and whispered, “You’re either the most disciplined man in the world,” she smiled, “or you must not want me” 

He shook his head and kissed her chastely in response, determined to take his time savoring her. “There is nothing I crave more,” he assured her. 

Still feeling her breath on his face and brushing his nose with hers, he took himself in hand and savored her responsive whimper. Jon never wanted to forget the way her lips parted as he slowly pushed himself into her entrance, still sensitive from moments ago. 

A guttural grunt escaped him once he was fully sheathed in. He rolled his hips down on her once, eliciting a gasp. Jon remembered himself. He took a deep breath to clear his head. With an effort, he disentangled himself and pulled back to kneel between her legs, drawing his manhood in a shallow stroke and sitting up on his heels. 

Grabbing each of her ankles, he brought her legs up and held them high in the air, adjusting his thighs around her before burying himself as deeply as he could. The sudden shift took her by surprise, but Daenerys allowed him to maneuver her body without complaint. He began with sweet, slow thrusts, watching as her right hand played at her own nub. 

His arms began to ache slightly from holding her legs up, but his vantage gave him a perfect view of where their bodies met; Both pink and swollen and slick. The smell of them was pungent, but not as overwhelming as the feel of the heat around his cock. She placed her left hand over his thigh as he drove in and out in slow, shallow strokes, punctuating them with deep ones; The rhythm seemed to drive them both mad with pleasure; He could feel her legs tremble in his grasp and her hand clawing at his flesh. The movements of her other hand had grown erratic, but Daenerys persisted, rubbing herself furiously until—

Jon groaned when her climax reached her; a sweltering pulse around him that dripped down to her outer lips. Plunging in his full length, he dug his fingers into her calves with new resolution. Dany urged him for release, whining words of encouragement and tapping her slit almost impatiently with her hand. He slammed down once, twice, three times, before letting his seed burst in her. 

Finally sated, he eased her legs down and shifted to lay next to her, stretching his naked limbs across the bed to cool off. He sought her hand and intertwined their fingers together, kissing the back of it and holding it still on his lips, aware of he heat on his face and the sweat trickling on his back; He closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of their mingled breaths, taking in the musty tang of their lovemaking …

Jon’s eyes snapped open. He squeezed her hand and turned to meet her gaze, smirking slightly. Dany’s breath hitched in realization, yanking her hand back to her chest, and eliciting a delighted laugh from him. He propped himself on his elbow and grinned down at her.

“Is something amiss?” he asked in a husky voice, trailing soft patterns on her hips with his fingers. 

She hid the hand under her pillow and turned to face him, flushed and flustered. “No, but that’s the hand that I—” her voice wavered, remembering what she had been doing moments before. Suddenly, she sat up and adverted her gaze, “I need to wash up.” 

Jon sat up as well. “I disagree.” She yelped, squeezing her thighs together as he wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her back against his chest to whisper in her ear, “You smell wonderful.” 

She turned to look at him, smirking despite herself, “I cannot remember why I ever thought you were reserved.” 

Dany tried to squirm out of his grasp but Jon would not relent, and her efforts turned into giggles.

Jon smiled lazily and kissed her shoulder, “It’s true; you smell appetizing. You value my honesty, at least? ”

“Yes,” she breathed out giddily, “But I don’t enjoy having sticky thighs.” 

A strange pride coursed through him at the mention of the mess he made between her legs, but Jon only released her from his arms and pulled back to kiss the top of her spine. Dany left the bed to dip a cloth in a water basin and clean between her thighs. She soaked the cloth again and wrung it before standing over the bed. 

“I know you Northeners don’t bathe as often,” she teased, smiling fondly, “But you ought to wash up as well.” 

He was about to take the cloth when she pressed it down on his navel herself, sweeping it over and around his manhood. The cold made him hiss and sit up on his elbows, but Dany only giggled and put the rag back by the basin. He made a mental note to pour the water overboard later.

“I bathe more often than the common man. I’ll bathe every night once we reach Winterfell, if it please you.” 

“You may come to me covered in grime and you’d still please me.”

Daenerys crawled tentatively back on the bed, but Jon seized her and brought her to lay on his chest. She chuckled, tangling her leg in between his and tucking a hand under his back.

“That’s a relief,” he murmured into her hair, “But I have to say I want to show you the springs at Winterfell. They keep the castle running warm.”

She hummed appreciatively, “I’d like that.” 

Dragon riding had grown some muscles on his Queen’s arms and legs, but not an inch of her felt bony or uncomfortable against his body. Jon nuzzled his face in her hair and closed his eyes. 

“I must stop keeping you up at night if you’re going to fall asleep in the mornings,” she joked, squeezing his bicep with her free hand. 

“I’m not asleep, Daenerys.” 

“It’s still early. You may go back to sleep if I’ve tired you out.” He couldn’t see her face, but he knew she was smiling.

Jon let out a dry chuckle, “I’d like to see you attempting to tire me out.” 

Dany’s responsive laughter felt wonderful, and soon enough he was laughing as well. She looked up and grinned wickedly, “Be sure that I will, my King. But if you’re not tired enough for sleep, I suggest we leave and break our fast.” 

He didn’t bother trying to stifle a grunt of protest, splaying his hand possessively over her back and keeping her tucked against him. He might worry about any awry consequences, but Jon had not been addled with any guilt about keeping her to himself; not so long as Daenerys wanted him.

Prior to meeting her, Jon might have listed half a hundred reasons why being with Daenerys was dangerous, but being at her side came naturally; Almost an inborn instinct that he couldn’t suppress. Perhaps she felt the same, he mused. as she busied her hands into the nest of his hair. 

“I suppose you’re right,” he said quietly. Still, he had not moved to start the day.

Dany looked up and tilted her head, “Or … if you’d prefer, I could summon some food here and we can eat in private.” While we still can, he thought. 

Jon brushed her bottom lip with his thumb and smiled. “I quite like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This took A LONG time and several rewrites so even if you want to complain "OH I've seen this written a thousand timesssss" This is MY take on their time on the ship. 
> 
> Fanfiction is shared WITH you not just FOR you.
> 
> If you did like it, please let me know, encouragement is never overlooked :)


End file.
